


day*3. PPO-PPO

by eloveated



Series: JAEPIL*WEEK [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Kids, M/M, Past Lives, day3, day6shipweeks2018, jaepilweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which a certain kid loves his hyung’s “ppo-ppo”s a bit too much...





	day*3. PPO-PPO

kids!au

*

you know how dem weird kids are... some of them hug, some of them hold hands... and some of them kiss XD

***

jae was sitting in the middle of the playground, reading a book. wonpil soon bounded up to join him, plopping down next to him. the eight year old tapped jae's shoulder, and the ten year old looked away from his book. "what do you want, wonpil-ah," he sighed out.

"i want a ppo-ppo, hyung!! give me a ppo-ppo.... jebal!!! please, please, please!!!!!" 

"ugh, fine!!!" jae leaned over and pressed his lips to the younger boy's, pulling back soon after. "enough?"

"aahhhh!!!!" wonpil happily clapped, his lips set wide in a pleased smile. "i want another one, hyung!!!! your ppo-ppo are so nice!"

jae brought his eyes back to his book. "no. i'm trying to read, wonpil-ah..."

wonpil pouted and began to shake jae's shoulder while he hugged it. "but hyuuuuuuunggggggggggg—"

"aish!!! fine!" jae turned around and grabbed onto wonpil's cheeks, bringing their lips together again. this time he kept their faces together longer and let the younger boy press his lips forward as far as they would go. when jae pulled back, the brunette in front of him grabbed his collar and brought his face towards his own and kept pressing small kisses to his lips. the older boy practically melted when wonpil's hands moved to the back of his neck, and he never once thought about pulling away from the bombardment of kisses. instead, his let his hands slide down to wonpil's shoulders and hugged the younger boy close. jae knew that wonpil loved to ppo-ppo literally everyone, but he didn't really mind being the boy's victim of the day. he really thought wonpil was cute, and the small boy's breath was sweet with the taste and smell of strawberry lollipops. 

soon enough, jae pulled back. wonpil chased after him with a whine, trying to meet the older boy's lips once more. "hyuuuung... hyuuuung!! come on!!! just one more..." wonpil's eyelids were still lowered and his tone was at once whiny and breathy.

"i just gave you, like, ten! that's enough, wonpil-ah..."

"but i want more ppo-ppo..."

"just go ppo-ppo dowoonie or something, then!"

"no!! i want to ppo-ppo jaehyung-hyung!!!!" wonpil stubbornly insisted, leaning forward even more as jae leaned backwards to try to evade the smaller boy's assaults. his arms still clutched onto his book, so he could only wriggle around and hope the brunette would give up soon.

"why me? why not dowoonie or sungjinnie or younghyun-ah?? you kiss them all the time, anyway... i don't wanna ppo-ppo right now, i just want to read my book! so why me??"

"because... because i like you, jaehyungie-hyung!" wonpil happily chirped out, grabbing onto jae's shoulders and managing to catch the older boy's cheek with his lips.

"so? you like everyone!"

"but i like you more!"

jae huffed out. "fine. let me go put my book in my bag and i'll give you one last ppo-ppo."

"sure thing, hyung!" wonpil excitedly scampered up and offered jae a hand to help him stand. 

the older boy ran down the stairs of the playground and placed his book in his backpack, which was lying on the bench nearby. then he sprinted back over to where wonpil was sitting once again in the middle of the playground and sat down criss cross in front of the brunette. "last one, wonpil-ah."

the younger boy nodded and closed his eyes. jae took a breath and softly caressed wonpil's cheeks. his breath ghosted over the brunette's lips before he pressed his mouth to them, and then he closed his own eyes. he felt his dongsaeng's hands rest on his knees and pressed his lips forward a bit more, then went to pull away. but this didn't last long, as wonpil swiftly leaned forward in pursuit of his lips and kept pressing soft yet insistent kisses to them. this time, jae did not object, even after some time passed. and when the two boys finally went to their respective homes, the tingling sensation of each other's mouths did not leave them for a second.


End file.
